She Who Laughs Last
by Dragonclaw11
Summary: "I'm finally going to make her laugh." "...Is that even possible?"/ Sirius tries to get McGonagall to laugh. I wonder how well that works out... *R&R*
1. A Challenge and Bets

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"I'm finally going to do it. This is it."<p>

"What?"

"I'm finally going to make her laugh."

"…Is that even possible?"

"I don't know. But it wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

"Padfoot, you're mental. McGonagall? Laugh? Has that ever even happened?"

"Well, she's has to have done it before, right? I mean, you can't _not _laugh."

"…"

"Right? _Right_?"

"Padfoot, if you're going to do this, just go and get it over with."

"Don't rush me, Prongs."

"How about we make a deal. If you make her laugh-"

"_If? _You mean, _when_."

"_If _you make her laugh-"

"When, James, when."

"Would you prefer I say when you fail?"

"If it is then."

"If you make her laugh, how about I…"

"Give up Evans for two weeks?"

"Er…"

"And clean my bed?"

"Um…"

"And do my homework for three weeks?"

"How about this. If you make her laugh-if, Sirius-no, I didn't mean to say when!-I give up Evans for three days, do you homework for two weeks, _then _clean your bed?"

"Fine."

"But when-yes, Sirius, there is a _when _for this-"

"You know the saying, Prongs. When there's a when, there's a way."

"…I think you mean, when there's a will, there's a way. You mucked up the words a bit."

"…Oh."

"Anyway, when you do, how about this…during the next meal, you have to walk up to the teacher's table, knock over Flitwick, and sit in his seat."

"…Oh dear…"

"Then I want you to hex Evans."

"Prongs! Do you have a death wish for me or something?"

"Then-"

"There's more?"

"Of course. Then I want you to hand-clean the boy's dorm and toiletries."

"…Harsh."

"But it's not."

"But it is."

"Do you agree to the deal or not?"

"Fine."

"Alright. Spit shake?"

"Prongs, are you a wizard or not?"

"..Sorry. Been hanging around Evans too much and those other Muggle-born boys. Let's go."

"Okay-whoa, whoa, whoa."

"Padfoot-"

"Whoa. _Whoa_. Us? You mean, you're going with me?"

"Of course. If I didn't, you'd try to worm your way out of it, in true Marauder fashion."

"You know me too well."

"Now, now, Padfoot. When there's a when, there's a way."

* * *

><p><strong>This isn't finished. There are more chapters to come...<strong>

**~D**


	2. First Attempt and Spoons

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Prongs?"<p>

"Yes?"

"I. Am about. To die."

"No you're not, you're just making McGonagall laugh…which is more or less the same thing."

"Comforting."

"I know. And don't worry, I have my invisibility cloak, so I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Merlin, Prongs, that's even worse!"

"Would you rather hex Evans?"

"I'm going up now."

"Okay. I'll follow you under the cloak."

"Professor?"

"Mr. Black? Aren't you supposed to go to your next class?"

"Yes, but there's something I want to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Spoons!"

"…"

"…Well there goes the random approach…"

"Mr. Black, you need to leave. My next class is coming in, and you need to get to Charms."

"But Professor-"

"Mr. Black."

"…Bye, Minnie!"

"..."

"Well, that went well."

"Shut it, Prongs."

"Well, Padfoot, I have a deal for you."

"Another?"

"Since that was so amusing, I give you until the end of the month to make Minnie laugh."

"Really?"

"That means, of course, you will have other punishments if you don't complete…"

"I'll take it!"

"That's the spirit. Absolutely spiffing. And, as you so wisely put it…"

"I thought we agreed that you were never going to say it."

"No, _you _agreed. You think you opinion is enough for the both of us? My, my, Padfoot, such an ego."

"Shut it."

"Now as I was saying…as said by the famous, big-headed over-sized ego of a dog Padfoot…"

"Prongs…"

"When there's a when, there's a way."

* * *

><p><strong>I told you there would be more chapters! Now how much, that remains to be seen…<strong>

**~D**


	3. Second Attempt and Tentacles

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Hello, Minnie."<p>

"Sirius Black! What have I told you about calling me that? And why are you here?"

"Not to. And what? A man can't wait outside the classroom for his favorite Professor?"

"You are hardly a man, Mr. Black. And no, especially if this 'man' is you, and you have a free period."

"How do you know I have a free period? Stalking me, are you? I always knew you loved me, Minnie."

"I am not amused, Mr. Black."

"Dang it."

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Move, please."

"No, thanks."

"Fine. What do you want, Mr. Black?"

"Can I tell you a story?"

"I-what?"

"Not what you were expecting, I know. But listen to my pleas."

"You could grovel and I'd hardly care."

"Who knew you were this funny, Professor? Anyway, this story begins on a crisp, spring morning-just yesterday, actually-"

"Mr. Black!"

"-and a group of four boys-one dashingly handsome, can you guess which-?"

"Peter Pettigrew? Mr. Black, please move-"

"Nope! I always thought you were clever, guess I was a bit off, anyway-"

"Mr. Black."

"-we were sitting there, and out of nowhere, the Giant Squid-you know about that, right?"

"Of course."

"Anyway, the Giant Squid's tentacle suddenly raises in the air, right? So me and a few lesser handsome beings are chatting away when suddenly, the tentacle knocks close to us, right? And it lands next to James, who is sitting at the end-"

"Mr. Black, how is this relevant?"

"Patience, Minnie. Anyway, it lands next to James, and I, being brilliant, swipe his glasses, right? And while James is trying to steal his glasses back I'm like, 'look next to you, James! Evans is there!' So James turns to his right and is like, trying to be all suave, 'Hello, Lily' and I take my wand and change my voice to Lily's and am like, 'Hello, James'. It's the Squid's tentacle, by the way."

"Yes, Black, I know."

"You're sounding a little annoyed there, Minerva. Maybe you should go see Pomfrey? Hey, you said not to call you Minnie, so I went with the next best thing. Only have your best interests at heart, I do-"

"If you did, Mr. Black, you would call me Professor."

"Professor Minerva. My, you are picky, aren't you?"

"Black-"

"So I'm like, 'Hi James' and then James turns red and he's like, 'Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me, Lily?' So I say, still in Lily's voice, mind you, 'Why don't we just have a kiss right now?' And James is way to excited to notice that Lily is meters away from him on the other side so he's like, 'Sure' and then he leans in and…kisses the Squid's tentacle! More like snogged, really. And in the middle of it Remus is like, 'James, that's not Lily. It's the Squid's tentacle. So I'm sitting there laughing, James is looking mortified, and-"

"Mr. Black, I have a class in two minutes. It would do you good to move, you don't want to have a detention with Filch, do you?"

"Filch? Bah. He's easy, really-"

"Mr. Black! If you do not move I will march down to the Potions classroom, grab a few tentacles of myself, and shove them down your throat!"

"…"

"Good day, Mr. Black."

"…"

"Hello, Sirius. I can't believe you told McGonagall what happened yesterday with me right here under the Cloak! I mean-"

"…"

"Sirius? Sirius! Sirius, answer me."

"…I don't think she was kidding, Prongs."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if she was, either. ^.^ <strong>

**~D**


	4. Third Attempt and Gifts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Okay, ready, mate?"<p>

"Why am I even doing this?"

"Because you're my friend, Moony."

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"You know, the Marauders? 'Loyal to the end', or something?"

"Why can't James do this?"

"Because, er-James is visiting Peter."

"Well, your prank _did _make him end up in the hospital wing…"

"I didn't know that stray firework was going to hit him! Honest! It was meant for Snivellus…"

"Shh! McGonagall's coming."

"So you're going to do it?"

"I like to see you fail."

"That's the spirit! Ready, Remy? One…two…three…HAPPY BIRTHDAY MCGONAGALL!"

"…"

"Er, today _is _the fourth of October, isn't it?"

"…"

"Sirius?"

"What, Remy?"

"How was this supposed to make her laugh?"

"I was hoping the scare would shock her nerves and she'd break out into a fit."

"You're pathetic."

"Yeah, and you're a werewolf, so shut it!"

"Boys? What are you whispering about?"

"Nothing, Minerva. Just hissing who should give you your birthday gift."

"What-No way, Sirius. You really got it? I thought you were kidding when you said you would."

"Hey, if I you were her and you got this, how would _you _feel? Probably laugh, right?"

"I'd be offended."

"Well, I'm lucky you're not her, then. Quick, Remus, hand it to me. It's just behind you."

"Fine."

"Thanks."

"Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin, I thank you for the birthday greeting, but must you really jump out in the middle of corridors? Mr. Black, what is that box you're holding?"

"Sirius, don't!"

"Here you go, Minnie. Take note of the kitties flashing across the, ahem…_gold and red _paper. I also added a few brooms. Don't act surprised, Minnie, I know you're a Quidditch fan, it's not secret."

"It's Professor McGonagall to you, Black."

"Details, details…just open it. Be quiet Remus."

"…"

"…"

"Oh, Minnie, Remus, why so speechless?"

"Black. What is this?"

"A flea collar. Hilarious, right?"

"I'm shaking with laughter."

"Really?"

"No."

"Darn."

"Sirius, you idiot."

"What? I thought the gift was rather clever, actually."

"Yes, and you know what I think?"

"What?"

"McGonagall's going to blow her stack. Run, Sirius!"

* * *

><p><strong>^.^<strong>

**~D**


	5. Fourth Attempt and Feathers

**Dislcaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Sirius, what are we doing…?"<p>

"Shh, Peter! We can't let anyone hear us. Minnie might be about."

"Oh, is this about that bet you made with James?"

"Yes, now shh…! I only have about two weeks left to finish, and I really would rather not knock over poor Professor Flitwick."

"Two weeks…Sirius, I thought you had all month."

"Well, yes, technically speaking, but…time sure does fly when you're in the hospital wing, Peter. Am I right?"

"It's your fault I was in the wing in the first place. It was also your fault you got in, too."

"How was it my fault that I thought Avery was McGonagall? I didn't know he would be visiting her classroom for tutoring."

"Sirius, why would you jump out and scare McGonagall in the first place? Remus told me it didn't work the first time…"

"Remus has to tell you everything, doesn't he?"

"Speaking of Remus, why isn't _he _here with you, or what about James?"

"You're my friend too, Wormtail. Is it so wrong if I'd like to spend a little time with a good mate of mine?"

"It kind of is, especially when I know you'd rather have James with you."

"Got that right! Er…no offense, Peter. Well, Prongs and Moony can't be here because, as much as they would like to see me fail, Moony's still apparently sore about the detention I landed him, and Prongs just doesn't want to be hiding under McGonagall's desk like we are, and get caught when she walks in. His excuse is he doesn't like the smell of old ladies' feet, but personally, I think he's a bit claustrophobic."

"I don't want to be under McGonagall's desk either, Sirius! Yes, even with the Invisibility Cloak! And old ladies' feet? Isn't McGonagall in her forties?"

"Oh, show some backbone, won't you, Peter? It'll only be for a moment, and besides, how do you know how old she is, anyway? Shh! Do you hear that?"

"…No…"

"Well I do. And it sounds like Minnie. I know the sound of her feet very well."

"You do? Then why did you mistake Avery for her?"

"Look, again, how was I supposed to know he needed to be tutored or whatever? Not my fault Avery sounds like a woman-"

"Shut it, Sirius! It's McGonagall."

"What? Oh. Hold on for a moment."

"…"

"…"

"…What did you do?"

"I cast a silencing charm. Now we can talk away, Peter! So. Tell me about your day."

"Sirius, you know about my day. It simply consisted of waking up, class, and spending my entire lunch period shoved under a desk."

"You're so funny when you're annoyed. And James was right…it does smell like old lady feet in here."

"Well, McGonagall's feet are dangling in front of our faces, what did you expect?"

"I don't know, something bookish, I guess. Anyway, Peter…can you remove the shoe of the foot in front of you? The left, to be exact?"

"What?"

"Peter, you're in Gryffindor, come on. If you can't remove Minnie's shoe, how are you supposed to remove her sock?"

"Sirius, that's disgusting!"

"Well, that's life."

"Why don't you do it, then?"

"Because it's icky. Now come on, just the one foot, it's not like I'm making you do both…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Oh Godric. You're serious about this?"

"Aren't I always?"

"Not that Sirius pun!"

"Puns aren't supposed to be serious."

"…Shut it, Padfoot. Never again."

"Oh, that's fine. I'll just bring Prongs to torture…I mean, help…next time."

"…"

"Well, go on! Just pull the sock off!"

"…But…won't she feel it, or something?"

"As long as your pudgy fingers don't brush her skin, we're fine!"

"…"

"…Yeah, we're doomed."

"…I…did it Sirius…"

"Brilliant! You're the best, Wormtail! So can you go work on the right foot now?"

"…!"

"Kidding, kidding. Can't take a joke, can you? Alright, take out the feather…"

"…I was supposed to bring a feather?"

"Peter Pettigrew! Of course you were supposed to bring the feath-…wait. Why are you smirking at me?"

"Kidding, kidding. Can't take a joke, can you?"

"…Well played. Alright, hand it to me. Thanks. Actually, Peter, you're quite lucky."

"Why?"

"You're about to witness history, my friend! The biggest thing since Albus Dumbledore. You will hear Minerva's laugh!"

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"Positive. Now…be very quiet…I will now use this feather to tickle her foot. I must have complete concentration…don't even-"

"ACHOO!"

"…I should've known."

"I'm sorry, Sirius, it's just that the dust is finally getting to me. Hurry up."

"Alright, alright, I'm doing it…quiet now."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…Well? Did it work?"

"Unbelievable! She didn't even move! She didn't even twitch! It's like she didn't feel a thing!"

"That's because she probably didn't, Padfoot."

"…"

"Sorry!"

"…"

"Why are you sad? We can go now."

"I'm sad, Peter, because one, I didn't get Minnie to laugh, and two, we're stuck under here until her Transfiguration class ends."

"She teaches Transfiguration sitting down?"

"…No…I don't believe it! Do you hear it Peter?"

"Hear what?"

"That sweet sound of the boring drawl of Avery. She's tutoring him! This is great blackmail…"

"I'm glad _someone's _happy."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because the smell of old ladies' feet is starting to get to _me,_ and how am I supposed to put her sock and shoe back on without her noticing?"

"…I really should have thought this through."

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	6. Fifth Attempt and Pink

**I am very sorry for my long absence, but writer's block and school is not a good combination. :/**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"I hope this works…this better work…"<p>

"Against my better judgment, I kind of agree with you. Seeing you like this is just said, Padfoot."

"Shut it, Prongs. You're the one that made me do this."

"Actually, Sirius, James didn't _make _you do anything. Sheer stupidity is what is driving you. After all, stupidity killed the cat, not curiosity."

"I don't even like cats, Moony. So there."

"I know you don't. I just thought you'd find offense if I said 'dog'."

"Hmph…"

"Hey, Sirius?"

"What is it, Wormtail?"

"Why are we doing this, anyway? Why are _you _doing this?"

"I thought I already explained. Prongs is making me."

"Oi! I'm not making you do anything!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Actually, Sirius, I was talking about the fact that you're going to change the color of my clothes pink. I really don't want that to happen, especially during breakfast."

"Don't be a coward. Doing it during breakfast was the best way to make sure we get Minnie's attention."

"That's the reason? Or is this revenge for making McGonagall's foot kick you in the face when I tickled it again?"

"Nonsense, Wormtail. Do I really seem like I'd do that? Prongs, Moony, help me out."

"Actually, Padfoot, you would."

"Peter's right, Sirius."

"Whatever. You're a bunch of buggers, all of you."

"You only have one week left, Sirius. Are you sure the way to make McGonagall laugh is to turn me pink?"

"No…"

"Peter has a point, Sirius. Why don't you turn yourself pink? It might not earn you another detention."

"Are you kidding? I'm not wasting magical talent on myself!"

"Clearly."

"Shut it, James. Instead, I'm wasting it on Wormtail!"

"…Thanks?"

"Don't mention it. Wands ready, mates? You remember the plan?"

"Of course, Padfoot. Remus and I fire sparks into the air to get everyone's attention, and then you turn Wormtail pink."

"Correct. Oh, don't look so pale, Wormtail. See what I mean, Moony? He needs some pink in his cheeks…right…about…_now!_"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…!"

"_Peter_! No expletives! There are firsties about."

"…!"

"Fine. Sheesh. Prongs, Moony-what do you think?"

"Good job, Padfoot!"

"I agree…I never thought you would be able to do it…er, sorry, Peter."

"…"

"Er, Padfoot? Why isn't Peter speaking?"

"I…have no idea…"

"I don't know about you two, but to me, it seems like Peter's not talking because McGonagall's standing right behind you."

"Oh…erm…"

"Mr. Black, Mr. Potter."

"It wasn't me! It was all Sirius' idea!"

"Wow. Way to be a good friend, James. Hi, Minnie!"

"Black. My office. Now. You, too, Mr. Potter."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Mr. Lupin, please take Mr. Pettigrew to the Hospital Wing. Black? Potter?"

"I don't know why I'm coming…I didn't even do anything…"

"Yeah, you did. You didn't stop me from transfiguring Peter."

"I shouldn't _have _to."

"Yeah, yeah…Hey, Minnie?"

"Mr. Black?"

"Did you laugh? At least a little?"

"I'm not sure I should be the one to tell you, Mr. Black. Perhaps Dumbledore can? He was sitting next to me, after all, and quite soon he'll be sitting in front of you."

"Good going, Sirius. Dumbledore's going to give us an intervention."

"Oh, come on, are you honestly blaming it on me?"

"Yes."

"Like I said…buggers, all of you…"

* * *

><p><strong>Expect the next chapter in about a week. Sorry if this was hard to follow-just remember, Remus and Peter don't usually call each other by their nicknames, only Sirius and James do. I hope Sirius is also easy to identify, as well as McGonagall. Thanks for reading-<strong>

**~D**


	7. Sixth Attempt and Horns

**I apologize for my long hiatus, but I am back to working on this story once again. There will be around four more chapters before the end of this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Padfoot-"<p>

"Potter."

"What are you mad at me for? It's not my fault you wasted all that time in the hospital."

"Yes, it is! Snape hates you, and I'm your best mate, so therefore he hates me!"

"You hate him, too!"

"True. Anyway, what do you want?"

"Sirius, you have until Friday to come up with a way to make McGonagall laugh. Today is Monday. What's your plan?"

"Plan?"

"Yes, plan."

"Sirius Black needs no plan. Sirius Black waits for no one!"

"You're waiting for Minnie to laugh, so your slogan is irrelevant. Padfoot, do you-"

"Yes, fine, I have a plan."

"Good, because your last idea was terrible."

"It was not!"

"Yes, it was. You could have at least made Peter start growing flowers out of him, or something. Turning Peter pink is so first year!"

"Well, I distinctly remember you doing it a few weeks ago, so you're a filthy hypocrite, Potter."

"The pot calling the kettle black."

"Actually, I'm Black, so what you just said is irrelevant, as well."

"…Whatever, Padfoot. What's your idea?"

"Well, since you said I can't turn Peter pink-hypocrite-I thought I'd transform your face into a stag."

"…What?"

"And what better place to do it than Transfiguration? Oh, look at that! As a matter of fact, we're sitting in it, now."

"…_What_?"

"This will score me double points, because Minnie will laugh at how ridiculous you look-which I don't know why she's not doing now, by the way-and she'll see how impressive my Transfiguration is!"

"_What?! _Sirius, this is ridiculous! I'm great in Transfiguration, too! You can't possibly think I would allow this-you looking like a do-_SIRIUS_! GET RID OF IT!"

"Calm down, mate. Aren't you feeling at least a little better that Lily's out sick?"

"_No! _…Well, yes, but, _Sirius! How could you-_"

"Quite easily, really-"

"Mr. Black and Mr. Potter! What seems to be the issue?"

"Sirius turned me into this!"

"James provoked me!"

"Oh? How so, Black?"

"We were arguing about things, and he made me angry, so I turned him into Stag Man! Pretty funny, right, Minnie?"

"Black-"

"Did you laugh? You laughed, didn't you?"

"Black, you have detention. Mr. Lupin, please take Mr. Potter to see Madam Pomfrey."

"_Well_? Minnie, did you laugh or not?"

"No, Mr. Black, I most certainly did not laugh."

"...Damn."

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	8. Seventh Attempt and Dogs

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Sirius, I don't want to do this."<p>

"Peter, when have you ever wanted to do anything?"

"Well, when I was eleven I wanted to go to Hogwarts-"

"Shut it, Peter, I was being sarcastic."

"You always seem to be…"

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Whatever, Peter. Okay, so do you want to go over the plan again?"

"No."

"Excellent! So, first, what does McGonagall love? Cats-"

"You don't know that."

"Shut it, Peter. It's her Animagus, isn't it?"

"Yes, but a rat is my Animagus, and that doesn't mean I like them."

"It's not my fault you're Animagus form is terrible. Are you going to let me go over this or not? Wait, don't answer that. Anyway, so, since McGonagall loves cats so much, what does she hate? Dogs!"

"You don't know _that _either, Sirius."

"It's an educated guess. Now _shut it_. So, since Minnie loves cats and hates dogs, don't you think she would love to see her least favourite house, Slytherin, turned into goofy looking dogs?"

"Not really. Besides, you don't even know that McGonagall hates Slytherin!"

"Peter, everyone hates Slytherin. It's practically something you need to do to be a Gryffindor. Look, I hate Slytherin, James hates Slytherin, Remus probably does. Do you?"

"…I guess…"

"And McGonagall _used _to be a Gryffindor. Anyway, are we going to do this or not?"

"Why am I helping you? Why can't you use James or Remus?"

"Because they're sissies, Peter. Are you a sissy?"

"Um…"

"You probably shouldn't answer that. Anyway, the last few Slytherins should enter the classroom soon…Get your wand ready, Wormtail! Oh, look, there's Avery…perfect…"

"…"

"On three. One…two…_three_!"

"…"

"That's fantastic, Wormtail! You successfully performed a nonverbal spell!"

"…Shut up, Sirius…The Slytherins are really angry…You know I don't like fighting with them…"

"Well, Peter, everyone has to do things they don't want from time to time! Get used to it."

"Just like you're used to detention, Mr. Black?"

"AH! Oh, Minnie. You made me jump."

"Mr. Black, once again, I give you detention. Mr. Pettigrew, I expected better from you. I'm sorry to have to do this, but I'm going to have to deduct twenty-five house points."

"Each?"

"_Peter! _Shush-"

"Each. Mr. Black, you have received more detention from me in the past few weeks than usual. And now you've forced me to resort to taking house points from my own house! Are you purposely trying to make me angry with you?"

"No, I'm trying to make you-"

"Enough. It doesn't matter. Mr. Black, you have detention with me starting tonight at nine o'clock. I suggest you and Mr. Pettigrew quickly revert the Slytherins back to normal, or I will deduct more points from Gryffindor House."

"…Okay, fine. Peter?"

"I'm on it, Sirius."

"Okay. One…two…_three_!"

"…Well, that was more successful than I thought it would be."

"For you, maybe! I've just made Minnie really angry."

"You always make McGonagall angry."

"You have a point…"

"Hey, Padfoot?"

"Yes, Wormtail?"

"I'm not helping you anymore."

"We'll see, Peter…we'll see…"

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


	9. Remus and Ideas

**The next chapter will be the last one.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

><p>"Black."<p>

"Lupin."

"Today is Thursday, and James has given you until Friday. You are in desperate need of an idea, and having one would be fantastic and extremely ideal. I assume you don't?"

"A little cranky, aren't you, Moony?"

"The full moon is on Saturday."

"Right, sorry."

"I assume I'm correct?"

"What's with all of the assuming? You can't just-"

"Sirius."

"Fine, yes, you're right, I have absolutely no idea whatsoever. _But_-"

"No."

"Please? Come on, Remus, I need some help. What should I do?"

"Personally, I feel you should give up. McGonagall hasn't laughed once throughout the six years we've been here; what makes you think she's going to laugh now?"

"The only reason she hasn't laughed before is because I wasn't _trying_."

"You, Sirius Black, weren't trying to be funny?"

"I wasn't trying because I'm naturally funny."

"If you're so amusing, why haven't any of your attempts worked?"

"Because McGonagall is _McGonagall_, Remus. Making Snape laugh would be easier!"

"I suppose..."

"So you'll help me?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"Ugh, fine."

"Yes!"

"But only because I'm tired and I want you to stop bothering me. I honestly don't care about the outcome overall, it will be amusing, anyway."

"Whatever. Do you have any ideas?"

"I have a few…"

* * *

><p><strong>~D<strong>


End file.
